His Other Half
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: Wolfram and Yuri have been married for two years and there is pressure for Yuri to name an heir apparent. Things get nuts when Wolfram's twin sister Shaelren shows up and the two decide to do things their way, even when Yuri says no. M for later stuff!
1. Chapter 1

His Other Half

His Other Half

Chapter 1

_Ooh, if Yuri isn't back in five minutes, I swear I will tear off his…Grrr! If he's out flirting with some common tramp, I'll…I'll…_

Wolfram halted his mental tirade as he stared out the window of the room he had shared for the last two years with his husband in shock. A lone rider was galloping into the castle gates, the guards crowding around the horse and rider, backing up when the person sluggishly pulled itself from the horse and dropped unceremoniously to the cobblestones.

_What's this?_

……...

One soldier lifted the figure and turned toward the castle, running madly and nearly bowling his commanding officer and the Demon King over in his haste. Conrad and Yuri's eyes snapped to the still figure in the soldier's arms as he stuttered an apology and an explanation.

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Wellert, your Highness… She's very ill, and she had a message, something about the lands to the south… Then she said something about a jump rope…"

Conrad's eyes widened and he snatched the limp form from the soldier, turning her slightly and pushing her hood back. A tumble of pale blonde hair spilled out from under the cloth and curled thickly around her shoulders.

"Yuri, go get Wolfram. Tell him his sister is here for a visit."

Yuri nodded and took off toward his sleeping chambers where he was sure that Wolfram was reading like he always was this time of day. Actually, if the clocks weren't wrong, he, the Demon King, was running late, and would be no doubt be in for a world of hurt when his blonde husband got a hold on him…

"Where in the world have you been?!"

Yuri smiled at his husband, still looking like the boy he had been two years ago, but maybe a little taller and with longer hair. He had always thought the young man to be beautiful, even when he was angry… Like right now…

"Wait, before the lecture – "

"LECTURE?! If you thought you were going to get an earful before, boy are you in for one now! Now sit down and – "

Yuri grabbed his husband's flailing fists and held them and forced him to look directly into his eyes.

"Your sister is visiting!"

"My sis-te-r? Sister? What do you mean? Shaelren isn't supposed to be coming back from the southern lands for another six years! What is she doing here?! Where is she?!"

Yuri yelped as he was dragged down the halls as Wolfram continued to keep a strong grip on his hand as he tore through the halls, calling his brother's names and shouting to know the whereabouts of his sister.

"YEEE-AAAGH! Wolfram, leggo of meeeeee!"

After much shouting and many threats, Wolfram and Yuri were shown into a private suite of rooms and ushered into a huge bedroom. The room was furnished with things that Yuri imagined that any teenaged girl would like, soft pillows and rugs, bright colors, attractive art on the walls and a huge bed with smooth silk bedclothes. Near the bed was a small stand of comfortable chairs and stools. The maid called quietly from the doorway with a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Lady Shaelren? Are you awake?"

There was a low grumble from the bed and the person under the heavy quilt sat up, green eyes flashing in anger as the physician walked to the other side of the bed and sat down a short ways away to give them privacy.

"Did all of you turn into idiots while I was away?! I am not si-"

Her angry voice was cut off by a violent cough, her flushed face turning redder as seconds passed. The physician had fixed her fever but her cough was hanging on tightly. Her green eyes fixed on Yuri, then moved to the blond man on his right. Holding a hand closed over her mouth still, she flipped her blankets back and put her feet on the floor, standing slowly and unsteadily.

"Shaelren, don't get up."

Wolfram walked up to the girl and sat her back down on the bed, turning to Yuri as the girl smiled and grabbed his hand and put it to her forehead.

"Yuri, meet my twin sister Shaelren. Shaelren, this is the Demon King and my husband, Yuri."

Shaelren looked up at her brother, then to Yuri. Her green eyes, just like Wolfram's, were coolly appraising him even as they looked back lovingly to her twin.

"I've heard of him. He seems kind of… whimpy."

Yuri sighed as Wolfram smiled and Conrad snorted behind his hand at the King's displeasure. Before he could say anything in his defense, Gunter came bursting into the room, his long white hair in wild disarray.

"Oh, Gunter… You haven't changed."

Gunter looked at Shaelren and smiled slightly, bowing politely and turning back to Yuri without another word to the woman.

"Your Highness, it's about the ball that you decided to throw-"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's…It's in two hours! Why aren't you dressed?! You said that you wanted the costumes to be-"

He grabbed the young king by the elbow and frog-marched him out of the room, Yuri complaining the whole way as he went. Wolfram sighed and sat down by his sister, taking her hand and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"That idiot… Oh, Shaelren, if the physician says it's okay, maybe you could come to the ball?"

The two looked up at Conrad for a moment, then turned to the physician and smiled. The old woman sighed and came over holding a tongue depressor, drawing a groan from Shaelren as she obediently opened her mouth and tipped her head back. The woman put the piece of wood in her charge's mouth and nodded, telling her to make different noises as she looked down her throat.

"Well, I can't see why you couldn't go. I want you to drink that tea that I made for your cough,"

"Uhn!"

"whining won't help you, girlie. If you want to go, and you want to do what you do best without killing yourself, you'll have to drink it."

Wolfram chuckled as the old woman pushed a steaming cup into her hand, then a look of confused shock as she pushed one into his hand too.

"What the?!"

"You too, Lord Wolfram. You touched your sister and you know how people get sick. You get to drink it too, just to be sure that you don't get what she has."

Both grumbled and glared at the woman and their older brother, then looked at each other and gulped the hot tea down as fast as they could, making horrible faces after it was gone.

"I don't have a costume though…"

Wolfram helped Shaelren to her feet and held her up as she pulled on her shoes, listening as Conrad told them to be sure to be back from town soon enough to get everything that they needed in order before the party started.

………

"Ugh, I can still taste it…"

Shaelren scraped her tongue on her teeth and laughed as Wolfram nodded and looked around covertly before spitting onto the stones, then quickly followed suit. Laughing a little louder, she took her twin's hand and walked a little faster toward the best tailor in town, speaking in low whispers. The two could speak without saying a single word aloud, but had found out from a very early age that when they spoke like that it made other people nervous. Especially humans, and the tailor they were visiting was from the human lands, here only because the demon tribe wanted to buy his well made costumes for the party.

"Ooh, look at _that_!"

Wolfram's jaw hit the floor when he saw the outfit that she was pointing at. It was a dress made almost entirely out of red and purple satin ribbon that would hit about midthigh on his sister and would leave just enough to the imagination to keep the attention of everybody in the room.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that, my darling brother?"

They smirked and walked toward the door together, chuckling quietly.

"Don't use Mother's orchid oil in your bath tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

His Other Half

His Other Half

Chapter 2

"And after midnight, there will be an hour for you and your guests to change into your second costumes. Because Lady Shaelren von Bielefeld is here, she will no doubt be singing for your entertainment…"

Gunter continued to go through the long list of what was planned for the ball while Conrad helped Yuri get his mask straight. His costume looked like something out of Phantom of the Opera, all black and red silk with a silver half-mask. Yuri thought it was nice, and Conrad thought that it was very appropriate. Yuri pushed at his mask again as he looked at Conrad in the mirror.

"I didn't know that she could sing. Is she good?"

Conrad smiled proudly and brushed a piece of lint off his long coat.

"Yes. She was trained by the greatest singers of both demon and human decent. She can do things with her voice that nobody else can. She's a bit of a rock star here, and it drives Gunter mad."

"Why?"

"Once word gets out that she's back in town, there will be more visitors than he can handle. It really does put a strain on the guard."

Yuri looked over his shoulder at the door that hid his husband and the blond man's sister, listening to the muffled laughs and voices coming through the heavy wood. The two had decided to help each other change into their costumes with none of the maids to help. When Yuri went to protest, Conrad just smiled and Gwendel had sighed and told the king that the two had been unusually close all their life. Their bond was like twins in the human world, but the psychic connection was so powerful that usually they could feel even if one was feeling a little under the weather.

"Say Conrad… Is Lady Anissina going to be here?"

The man looked down and cleared his throat to cover a faint blush. It was common knowledge that the pink haired inventor and the captain of the guard were in love with each other, but neither had made any move to start anything. Conrad was a little torn about how he felt that his only sister was back. On one hand, he was thrilled to see the smiling little princess (a brat like her twin) and on the other, mortified at what she may do when she learned of the feelings he had for a woman she was close friends with.

"I just hope that my sister doesn't try anything…"

Yuri chuckled and turned his head toward the door as the sound of singing floated into their room.

………

Wolfram stood behind his sister, carefully running a brush through her long curling hair. He wore a long coat of black and red velvet over a white silk shirt and close fitting black trousers. To top off the ensemble he wore a large hat with three long feathers bobbing jauntily on the right side and a black mask over his upper face. He smiled and gently touched his sister's hair, laughing when he found that his hand came back covered in silver glitter.

"Ugh, it's everywhere!"

"That's the nature of glitter, brother mine."

He stepped back so she could stand up and look at herself in the full-length mirror critically.

"Maybe I did go a little overboard."

She wore a jade green gown made of many thin gauzy layers of silk that showed her long legs and had a 'maybe you see it, maybe you don't' top. She had glued glitter to her arms and neck in intricate patterns with Wolfram's help and had dusted her hair with it, making her golden hair glisten. She wore no mask, but had painted her face to look like a Chinese opera star.

"Oh well, too late now. I'll wash it off for the other dress though."

Wolfram sat down and looked his sister over carefully, his eyes lingering on her arms, or to be more precise, the thin white scars under all the glitter. There were scars on her shoulders too, but he hadn't asked about them.

"Wolfram, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, say it again?"

Shaelren laughed and sat down next to him, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I said that I was going to sing at the ball. I asked Gunter if I could, and he said yes… I wrote a song for you… Can I sing it to you first? I want you to be the first person to hear it."

Wolfram smiled and kissed her hair, then made a face as he remembered the copious amount of glitter that would now be stuck to his lips and, upon reflection, his clothes…

"Yeah, I want to hear it. But move please, I'm covered in your damnable glitter."

She chuckled and sat up straight and cleared her throat quietly, locking her green eyes on her brother's.

"Okay, here I go…"

She looked actually a little nervous as she folded her hands in front of her and started to sing. Her voice was just like Wolfram remembered, soft and deep with an incredible range. He wondered what Greta would think of his singing after she heard his sister.

I dip my hands into this darkness  
This is the ink of all of our lifetimes  
Here in this world of utter silence  
Let the stones speak to me  
Tattooed here across my skin, "I Will Live"  
Like a rose that grows from the wreckage  
Blood red, beautiful  
How the storms all around me are now breathless

Is this the end of the raging road  
Through the tangled mind?  
Is this the end of starlit skies?  
Are we walking blind?

Let me set out through this morning  
Open arms to greet the empty ages  
Reborn, see how I'm circling  
I'm a sailor, eternal

Is this the end of the wasted way?  
Is this the death of time?  
Is this the end of blue psychic seas?  
Are we sailing blind?

Oh, look down on me  
Watch over me as I walk across this world  
Oh, hold me in hidden hands  
Let us go

Oh, look down on me  
Watch over me as I walk across this world  
Teach me how to take my first footsteps...  
to the end...

Wolfram smiled and stood just in time for them to hear Yuri to call through the door.

"That was great Lady Shaelren, but shouldn't you save some of it for the party?"

Shaelren gave the door a dark look then sighed with a smile at her brother. Wolfram took her hand and the two walked into the next room. From there, Wolfram walked with Yuri, while Shaelren walked with Conrad. When the party got to the ballroom, fashionably late, the room burst into loud applause.

"Oh! There's Anissina! Anissina!"

She dashed away from her brother and hugged her friend and praised her 'super sexy inventor suit'. It really was a glitzed up version of her usual clothes spiced up with leather and lace. Soon a crowd was forming around the blond woman and Wolfram chuckled.

"I'm glad that she's happy."

"Huh?"  
Yuri looked worried as his husband sighed as he chewed his lips thoughtfully.

"Something is bothering her. I don't know what it is, but I need to find out. I'm sorry Yuri, but I'm going to spend the night with Shaelren tonight and try to see what's going on."

"What?!"

Yuri felt a twinge of jealousy toward the blond woman that had so easily stolen his husband's attention. She was his sister, for chrissake! He could talk to her during the day like other siblings!

"She and I could always talk at night, when the rest of the castle was asleep. We would sit in the window and…"

His voice trailed off as Shaelren was pushed toward the stairs that led to the stage, the crowd shouting for a song. The loudest voice being that of Anissina. The blond looked around from her perch and smiled at her brother and Yuri, straightening her shoulders and began to sway in time with her song, and Yuri had to say, he was impressed.

"Where's the synth machine?"

"Synth? What are you talking about? Oh, that machine humans use to make their voices change in music on your world?"

Yuri nodded and Wolfram laughed.

"She doesn't need one of those. She was taught by the best musicians and even a few monks how to train her voice. That's all her."

Shaelren kept singing, but changed to a new song. This was a slow song, and one many people apparently knew, as most were singing along with her. A few hours passed and soon it was time to change.

Wolfram stood behind his sister again, this time tying the back of the red and purple ribbon dress shut and smiled as she spun happily in a circle. She sat down in front of a mirror and tied on a black thin mask that looked like Zorro's with little black beads hanging off the bottom. Wolfram himself wore a coat also of purple satin and black pants that were flared about the ankles with a black mask that matched his sister's.

"Wolfram?"

"Hm?"

"Would you ever consider… nothing. Forget I said anything. It wasn't important at all."

Wolfram watched her eyes as they darted around the room. Suddenly she smiled and was standing again.

"Well… to the party then."

A/N

Well, this is going to be interesting. The song that I used in this was "Walking Through This Empty Age" as sung by Yoko Ishida. Please review, as it is the sole thing that keeps Wolfram well fed on cookies and cakes!

Thank you!

Deception'sChosen


End file.
